El día que conocimos Vongola
by eclipse total
Summary: "Las competencias de natación tendría lugar en Italia, Haruka y Makoto habían aprovechado para pasar juntos dos semanas antes de que estas se celebraran. Nunca se imaginaron que acabarían en medio de un problema entre mafias, con muchas personas extrañas y peligrosas"
1. Chapter 1

Debía escribir esto que estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace semanas. Como buena amante de los crossover debía escribir sobre dos historias que no tuvieran nada que ver una con la otra (Yo y mis retos...), _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es mi anime shounen favorito_ , y durante un tiempo estaba loca por Free! aunque actualmente solo lo rescato por el MakoHaru (Mi tercer pareja yaoi favorita). No considero esto bajo el género de yaoi, pero habrá leves insinuaciones por la pareja anteriormente dicha, sin embargo, no escribí esto con la intención del romance, más bien por la de "comedia".

Respecto al universo de KHR!, tampoco pienso emplear el romance, pero si escribo alguna insinuación (O llego a confirmar alguna pareja después) podrían ser las siguientes: 2795 (Para los que no estén familiarizados con números, me refiero a Tsuna x Kyoko), 5986 (Gokudera x Haru), 6996 (Mukuro x Chrome), 3387 (Ryohei x Hana), D18 (Dino x Hibari) y tal vez un poco de 2786 (Tsuna x Haru). Aún no estoy segura de las últimas dos.

 **Espacio temporal:** Después del final de ambas series. Tengo pensado poner participación de todos los personajes de Free!. Respecto a KHR!, no solo pondré personajes del anime, sino también del manga, aunque no creo que importe mucho si es que no lo han leído. ¿Spoilers? Solo de lo que sería la vida de los personajes después de cada serie.

 **Advertencias:** Muy posible OoC, en este capitulo se me hizo difícil por Haru y un poco por Tsuna. Como leyeron, posibles insinuaciones shonen-ai con MakoHaru y D18, creo que el Reigisa será inevitable xD digo, es Reigisa (?).

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguna de las series entrelazadas en este fic me pertenece. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es obra de la gran Akira Amano. Free! es obra de Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

La competencia de natación tendría lugar, esta vez, en Italia. Nanase Haruka, con veinte años de edad, era la nueva estrella de natación representante de Japón. Tachibana Makoto, por su parte, estaba a punto de graduarse de la Universidad de Tokio como entrenador, su sueño era ayudar a los niños que acudían a clubes de natación para aprender y superarse, como él.

Ambos chicos habían viajado a Italia, el castaño aprovechando sus vacaciones para ver la competencia en vivo y animar a su mejor amigo desde las gradas. Sin embargo, debido a lo improbable que les sería volver a salir de viaje los cuatro, decidieron hacer de dicho viaje unas vacaciones juntos, realmente, la idea había sido de Nagisa, pero debido a que él seguía en temporada de exámenes, Rei y él los alcanzarían una semana antes de la competencia.

Porque aunque Rei ya estaba libre de obligaciones, no quería dejar al rubio solo.

Entonces, sería una semana extra para ellos dos. Makoto no iba a mentir, pero extrañaba las excentricidades de Nagisa y la información turística gratis de Rei. Esa misma mañana le había propuesto a Haru dar un paseo, así, entre un Haruka desvistiéndose frente a cada fuente que encontraban y un Makoto intentando impedirlo, se les había pasado la mañana.

 _¿Cómo había terminado, entonces, recargado en una pared protegiéndose de la lluvia de balas que acontecía en la calle principal?_

Cualquiera que viera a Haru junto a él, diría que ni siquiera eso era suficiente para alterarlo, pero la realidad es que él también tenía miedo, Makoto puede leerlo lo suficientemente bien como para no darse cuenta de eso, sin embargo, no podía tranquilizarlo… ¡Vamos, que ni siquiera puede tranquilizarse el mismo!

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — No quiso gritar, pero en esos momentos lo que menos podía controlar era el temblor de sus manos y el volumen de su voz. La pregunta se la había lanzado al tercer chico escondido en el callejón, recargado en la misma pared que los otros dos, con la diferencia de que él estaba casi en la esquina, espiando ocasionalmente lo que pasaba al otro lado de esta.

A pesar de que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ellos, su aspecto era demasiado _punk_ , con pircings en todo lo que uno se podía perforar de la cara, cadenas en su cinturón y cabello rojo vivo peinado hacia arriba, tomando forma de picos. Sostenía un arma lista para atacar si era necesario y observaba a Makoto con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Lamento si los asusté~ — Canturreo el desconocido. Asustados era un adjetivo demasiado corto para lo que ellos sintieron cuando escucharon el primer disparo y vieron pasar la bala cerca de la mejilla del azabache. Aunque dudaba que fuera ese tipo el que disparó cuando, de la nada, apareció y los arrastró con él al callejón donde se encontraban ahora. — No se preocupen por las balas — Al decir esto, una de estas se estrelló en la esquina, volando un pedazo de pared a milímetros de su cabeza. Makoto ya estaba a un paso de desmayarse. — He llamado a una _famiglia_ aliada, la más fuerte de toda la mafia italiana.

Recapitulando: pistola, balas, _famiglia_ , mafia.

 _Esto debía ser un mal sueño._

Haru tuvo que moverse rápido para sujetar a Makoto y evitar que se estrellara de lleno en el suelo. Desde pequeño siempre fue un cobarde sin remedio, sin embargo, esto sobre pasaba por completo al castaño, el propio Haru tampoco estaba bien, no podía pensar con la cabeza fría escuchando el sonido de las pistolas tan cerca de ellos.

Dirigió una mirada severa al pelirrojo, tal vez no sea buena idea desafiar a alguien con un arma, pero en ese momento el Nanase no solo estaba asustado, sino que se encontraba enojado e impotente, sin saber la razón por la que se vieron envueltos en una balacera.

—Moo, no me mires así Nanase-chan, yo soy tu fan — Sintió una casi imperceptible vena saltar en su sien, ¿Acaso ese completo desconocido acababa de llamarlo _Nanase-chan_? De un momento a otro se había olvidado por completo del miedo que sentía. Pero aunque hirviera de enojo por dentro, no perdía la calma… Sí, Haruka Nanase era conocido por las personas que lo rodeaban como alguien a quien poco le importaba lo que dijeran los demás (Sin saberlo, pronto sería conocido de esa forma por la más grande mafia del mundo), pero por ahora, lo más importante era… ¿Quién demonios era ese punk?

Estuvo a punto de tragarse el coraje para preguntarle si lo conocía, sin embargo en ese momento, por la calle principal llegó un automóvil lujoso de color negro. El azabache solo rezaba a los cielos que no fueran más personajes extraños buscando matarlos a él y a Makoto, este último había tenido suerte de haber caído desmayado.

Supo que sus problemas apenas empezaban cuando un joven de cabellera blanca abrió la puerta apuntando su pistola hacia los que le habían disparado, contraatacando.

—Hayato, Takeshi, encárguense de los subordinados. Aprésenlos y de ser posible eviten usar pistolas — Una de las cuatro personas que salieron del vehículo habló, el que había disparado recién y otro joven, este de cabello negro y ojos castaños, aceptaron la orden. — Onii-san, hay que revisar si esos dos están heridos — Con un ademán de su cabeza señaló a Makoto y a Haruka. Otro joven de cabello blanco, con una bandita en la nariz y una cicatriz en la sien, corrió, esta vez a donde estaban los nadadores. — Después puedes ayudar a los otros, solo déjenme al líder a mí — Habló sin despegar su mirada amenazante de su objetivo, esto mientras se ponía unos… ¿Guantes del lana?

—¡ _Que un trueno…!_ — No, era muy posible que lloviera— ¡Q _ue un toro venga a golpearme si es que sus guantes pueden contra esas balas!_ — Pensó el azabache cuando vio al que había dado las órdenes (Y por tanto, suponía que era el jefe), avanzar sin más armas.

Y ahí no supo lo que le golpeó, solo supo que algo se le había acercado por su costado izquierdo y lo mandó volando una distancia de tres metros. También, pudo escuchar la risa –casi desquiciada- de un niño. Su cuerpo dolía, dio gracias a dios por tener un cuerpo entrenado, pues cuando se incorporó en el piso, visualizó un enorme toro de cuyos cuernos salía… ¿Electricidad?

 _¡El mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco!_

—¡LAMBO! — Gritó el joven que se encontraba arrodillado junto a Makoto, fue un intento de regaño, pero el niño montado sobre el toro solo lo miró con cara de inocente. ¿Qué hacía un niño montando esa bestia? — ¿No te dijo Sawada que esperaras en la mansión?

—Sí, así es Ryohei-nii — Contestó el pequeño que, ahora que lo notaba, no debía tener más edad que Ran y Ren.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí, AL EXTREMO? — Preguntó mientras alzaba la pierna de Makoto en el aire, revisando que no tuviera heridas. El pequeño volvió a reír.

—Supuse que Tsuna-nii necesitaría más ayuda, así que llamé a Gyudon y seguí el auto hasta aquí —.

El joven mafioso de cabello blanco soltó un suspiro, luego se volteó a ver al pelirrojo. — ¡Hey, Longchamp! ¿Qué es lo que extremadamente sucedió? — Algo le decía a Haru que ese chico tenía un grave problema con las cosas extremas.

—Arrastre a Nanase-chan y su novio a un lugar seguro — Comentó el aludido, totalmente calmado… Esperen ¿Novio?

—El no es… — Haru intentó negarlo, pero cuando pudo articular la frase, esta murió en su garganta pues el que estaba revisando a Makoto continúo hablando.

—Pues parece que tiene un pequeño esguince en el tobillo — Murmuró. Haruka pensó que Makoto se hubiera quejado de dolor si así fuera, pero después pensó que con la balacera en la que se vieron envueltos, el miedo y la desesperación fueron tan fuertes que el dolor físico paso inmediatamente a segundo plano, — Pero no te preocupes — Ryohei observó a Haru esta vez, sacando una pequeña caja amarilla — Lo curaré Al EXTREMO —.

 _No supo distinguir si esa situación era buena o mala._

La persona que dijo que curaría a Makoto alzó su mano en forma de puño y el anillo que tenía en ella entonces brilló con una llama de color amarillo, — ¡Se está quemando! — Exclamó Haru con sorpresa, por dentro se había asustado, aunque por fuera no pareciera que la sorpresa lo hubiera alterado mucho.

—Descuida — Tranquilizó el de cabello blanco, juntando la caja que tenía en la otra mano con el anillo, llenándolo con esa extraña llama por medio de una pequeña apertura — Está en buenas manos —. Cuando retiró el anillo, la caja se abrió con una luz amarilla y lo que parecía una pequeña pluma de hierro apareció en su mano libre.

Haruka se acercó a paso lento hacia ellos, solo para comprobar que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, después de todo no podía confiar en un extraño y menos si este pertenecía a la mafia, era el "Onii-san" del jefe y el niño toro, y además poseía una caja con _brillitos amarillos_ … ¡Brillitos amarillos!

No, no, debía mantener la calma. Ahora que el sonido de las balas se había detenido podía pensar con la cabeza fría. — _Un sueño_ — Pensó lo más lógico que pudo. En definitiva, nada estaba pasando, ni las cajas de brillitos mágicos, ni el toro eléctrico, mucho menos los mafiosos que lo querían matar o los amigos del loco punk pelirrojo que contraatacaron mientras este se escondía junto a ellos.

—Ya veo… — Murmuró más para sí mismo que para las personas en el callejón, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal para echar un vistazo, llegó hasta ella a paso lento, quejándose levemente del dolor que le dejó la embestida del toro... ¡Era un sueño! Se supone que no debería dolerle.

Cuando llegó observó a un joven de cabello castaño, al que antes había identificado como el jefe, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el montón de mafiosos inconscientes, con las manos esposadas y los pies atados, mientras arrastraba a otro en las mismas condiciones. Un joven de cabello negro lo seguía, a ese no lo había visto bajar del coche junto al resto.

—Tsk, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí — Murmuró el chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes. — ¿Por qué atacar en plena calle principal a dos chicos que no tienen nada que ver con la mafia?

—Parece uno de esos grupos a los que les gusta armar alboroto — Dijo uno de los pelinegro en la escena, al lado del que había hablado antes, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y un temple bastante tranquilo, no parecía contrastar con el escenario a su alrededor.

Entonces, el castaño volteó la mirada en dirección a Haruka, posiblemente haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del nadador. — Habrá que interrogarlos — Habló refiriéndose al grupo armado — Algo me dice que esto no se ha acabado — Lo que dijo hizo que todo aquel que lo escuchara sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda, incluyendo al joven nadador.

—¡Espera, Tsuna! — Habló el de actitud relajada, esta vez un poco tenso, — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — El anteriormente nombrado caminó rumbo al nadador mientras le respondía a su amigo.

—Que ni ellos ni otros nadadores estarán a salvo hasta que pasen las competencias… — Hizo una pequeña pausa — O encontremos a todos los que quieren asesinarlos.

Esta vez, Haruka sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho. ¿Alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, quería asesinarlo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué piensas eso, décimo? — Preguntó su fiel mano derecha, intentando entender lo que había llevado al jefe a ese análisis.

—Solo diré que es una corazonada — Respondió, aunque los tres guardianes detrás de él comprendieron lo que significaba: super intuición Vongola. Algo que, lamentablemente para los nadadores (Aunque estos no lo supieran), nunca fallaba.

—Este debe ser el sueño más real que he tenido — Para ese momento, el callado Haru se murmuraba a sí mismo mientras lentamente ayudaba a Tsuna a cortar la distancia entre los dos, el resto de los presentes podían escuchar sus palabras. A pesar de todo, lo único que los mafiosos veían en su rostro era un ceño fruncido. — Y es de locos… — Seguía murmurando, esperando que así su cerebro pudiera comprenderlo como tal, porqué... realmente era de locos. — Que alguien me golpeé para despertar — Concluyó deteniéndose frente al castaño que lo observaba seriamente, en parte maldiciendo su costumbre de seguir hablando en japonés y en parte curioso por lo que parecía ser el momento de "negación" en el que se encontraba el azabache.

Haruka no supo que lo golpeó, y al castaño le tomó por sorpresa la cabellera negra que se le adelantó. Esta vez era Hibari el que había golpeado al nadador, solo que ahora el joven sí había terminado noqueado. Hayato y Takeshi sintieron una gotita de sudor resbalar por sus nucas. Ryohei, que iba saliendo del callejón junto a Naito, Lambo y Gyudon que cargaba con Makoto, solo suspiró y sacó su caja Vongola.

—¡Kyouya! — Gritó Tsuna en forma de regaño. Sin embargo, Hibari solo dio media vuelta y caminó ignorando al nadador inconsciente en el suelo.

—Él lo pidió — Fue todo lo que dijo como excusa.

* * *

 **Notas de Eclipse:** Escribí este capitulo para hacerme reír a mi misma (?), porque al menos en mi mente fue divertido imaginarme esto. Espero les gustara y perdonen que no sea buena con la comedia. Aún no me decido su el otro género del fic será "aventura" o "acción", me inclino más por el segundo, a ver que sale xD


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten n,n

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía un poco pesado, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar entre las calles de Silicia en Italia junto a Haru. Caminar juntos como en los viejos días de escuela, con el viento chocando en su cara y el sonido de las balas tras ellos…

― _¿¡Las balas!?_ ― Pensó alterado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué había pasado con Haru? Lo último que recordaba era la sonrisa bobalicona del pelirrojo punk. ― ¡Haru! ― Se incorporó, encontrándose de lleno con un par de ojos color miel que lo observaban con curiosidad, tal fue su sorpresa que dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás, intentando recargarse en el brazo izquierdo por reflejo, sin embargo, no calculó bien el ancho del colchón y terminó cayendo de él.

―¿Estás bien? ― Makoto vio como la dueña de los ojos color miel rodeaba la cama donde estaba, llegando junto a él y acuclillándose para estar a su altura. ― Te asusté, lo siento ― Se disculpó dulcemente, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Makoto parpadeó confundido, acto seguido se sentó y observó mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Parecía una enfermería, pues era un tanto espaciosa y había muchas camillas acomodadas en filas.

Volteó la mirada entonces a la chica que seguía junto a él, Makoto no era la clase de chicos que juzga a las personas solo con verlas, pero la chica que le sonreía se veía tan linda y dulce que automáticamente colocaba el tema de la mafia en la categoría de una pesadilla que nunca pasó.

― No te preocupes ― Dijo el chico, sonriendo. Aunque el gesto no duró mucho, pues su rostro optó una expresión curiosa. ― ¿Dónde estoy? ―.

―En la enfermería ― Contestó, incorporándose. ―He venido a traerles la comida ― Y mientras decía esto, caminó a donde había colocado las bandejas de comida.

El hecho de que fueran dos se le hizo un poco extraño. Fue ahí cuando pensó, si él estaba ahí… ― ¿Dónde está Haru? ― Pregunta mientras se levanta del suelo.

―¿Al fin te acordaste de mí? ― Escuchó la voz de Haru, cargaba con un deje de molestia. Makoto volteó la mirada hacia atrás, su mejor amigo se encontraba en la camilla al lado de la suya. Esto preocupó un poco al castaño.

― ¡Haru! ¿Qué te pasó? ― Enseguida entró en pánico, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para poner ambas manos en los hombros ― ¿Estás herido? ― Comenzó a pasear sus manos por todo el pecho y el estómago ― ¿Te duele algo? ―.

― Estoy bien… ― Fue la simple respuesta del de ojos azules, perdiendo su mirada entre las arrugas de las mantas.

― ¡Qué alivio! ― Elcastaño sintió los hombros más livianos, el saber que Haru estaba bien le quitaba un gran peso de encima. _―_ Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? _―_ Preguntó confundido,dando por hecho que el tema de la mafia era algo que nunca pasó. Haruka frunció el ceño.

―¿No lo recuerdas? _―_ La joven rubia le quitó las palabras de la boca al nadador de cabello azabache, dejando una bandeja de comida frente a él y luego pasando la otra hacia Makoto una vez este se sentó de nuevo en la camilla. El castaño negó con la cabeza, ella sonrió comprendiendo que el shock que lo hizo desmayarse debió ser demasiado grande. _―_ No estoy segura, pero creo que intentaron matarlos. _―_ Comentó extrañamente tranquila, era como un comentario simple, algo parecido a cuando preguntas por el clima en el momento en que intentas salvar una conversación.

―¿Qué? _―_ Aunque escuchó perfectamente, Tachibana no evitó pensar que había entendido mal lo dicho anteriormente por la joven que aparentaba unos veinte años, igual que ellos.

―Escuché de Longchamp que intentaron matarlos por la espalda, y de no ser por un fallo en la puntería del asesino ustedes no estarían aquí _―_ Respondió, pensando que el castaño en serio no la había escuchado bien. _―_ Y gracias a que Longchamp los resguardó y sus hombres lucharon con ellos, no pudieron completar el asesinato.

La chica terminó con una sonrisa, feliz de saber que algo tan terrible había sido evitado. Pues con los minutos que llevaba en la misma habitación que esos dos, le parecían realmente amigables… aun si el azabache la fulminaba con la mirada, al convivir en la misma casa con el guardián de la tormenta o el guardián de la nube de Tsuna, le habían insensibilizado un poco de las miradas hostiles.

También estaba el hecho de que ella, siendo conocida como la novia del décimo Vongola, era blanco de secuestros y ataques. Aun se da miedo ella misma cuando piensa en lo rápido que se acostumbró a tales cosas.

―¡E-es imposible! _―_ Tartamudeo Makoto, fuera de sí. La rubia le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, de alguna forma ese extraño le recordaba un poco al _Tsuna-kun_ de la secundaria Namimori.

―Pero no te preocupes, estás aquí porque te desmayaste. _Oni-chan_ dice que te lastimaste un tobillo pero te lo curó de inmediato _―_ Sonrió encantadoramente, parecía imposible pensar que ella estuviera liada con la mafia. _―_ Tu amigo _―_ Volteando hacia donde Nanase se encontraba _―_ fue noqueado por Hibari-san, Tsuna y yo lo sentimos por eso _―_ Hizo una reverencia hacia el azabache, disculpándose por lo hecho anteriormente por el antiguo prefecto.

―¡¿Qué?! _―_ Exclamó Makoto, escandalizado.

―No te preocupes _―_ Pidió viendo al castaño de ojos verdes. _―_ Las vendas en su brazo no son por eso, Lambo-chan se las puso, mencionó algo de un accidente con su toro, a qué es un niño muy lindo, _―_ Volteó de nuevo hacia el azabache _―_ intentó ayudarte al igual que mi hermano, aunque al final _Onii-chan_ tuvo que curarte también.

― _¡¿QUÉ?! ―_ Gritó Makoto. Su piel asemejaba el color del papel y esto preocupó un poco a la joven rubia.

―Makoto, estoy bien _―_ Comentó Nanase en un intento de calmarlo y devolverle el color a su cara.

―¡Nada aquí está bien! ― Gritó Makoto, comenzando a entrar en crisis de nuevo. Un suspiro se escuchó desde la puerta de la enfermería, cuando las tres personas voltearon hacia ahí, se encontraron con otra joven, esta de cabello negro y corto.

―Kyoko, no creo que los estés calmando _―_ Reprendió mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba su mano en su hombro izquierdo. ― Lo siento, déjenme presentarnos. ― Sonrió a los jóvenes extraños, ― Yo soy Kurokawa Hana, y la chica que los ha estado cuidando hasta este momento es Sasagawa Kyoko ―.

Ante tal presentación, Makoto y Haruka parpadearon dos veces al mismo tiempo y luego intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, la recién llegada volvió a suspirar y demandó con voz cansada.

― Es aquí donde ustedes se presentan, inútiles ― Se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, esperando que alguno de ellos hablara.

― ¡Hana! ― La chica dulce, que ahora sabían se llamaba Kyoko, regañó a su amiga por el insulto.

― Bien… ― Makoto dudó un poco, pero terminó por decidir presentarse. ― Él es Nanase Haruka, nueva estrella de natación japonesa ― Dijo el castaño con mucho orgullo por su amigo. Haruka rodó los ojos. ― Y yo soy su amigo de la infancia, Tachibana Makoto.

― ¡Oh! ¿Amigos de la infancia? Qué lindo ― Exclamó la rubia de forma soñadora. El castaño parpadeo extrañado. Kyoko, al darse cuenta de cómo se acababa de expresar se sonrojó levemente, ― Lo siento, es solo que me parece lindo pensar en una amistad que sigue a pesar de tantos años, me encantaría tener a alguien así ―.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó Hana. ― ¿Acaso estamos pintados en la pared? ― Esta vez la pregunta fue acompañada por un tono de reproche. La rubia sonrió hacia su amiga y negó.

― No me refería a eso Hana, yo jamás los cambiaría por nada ― Respondió Kyoko hablando en plural, cosa que hizo nacer la curiosidad del castaño. ― Me refería a alguien con quien hablar intercambiando miradas, alguien que me conociera desde niña y supiera como pienso… Aunque es la primera vez que veo este nivel de telepatía ― Y terminó la frase riendo.

― Si acabaste de hablar de nosotros ― Comenzó Haruka un poco cansado de que esta conversación no estuviera yendo a ninguna parte, ― Me gustaría saber exactamente donde estamos ―.

― Cierto ― Concordó Makoto desde su camilla, ― Dijiste que era la enfermería pero me gustaría saber en qué tipo de lugar estamos ―.

― Oh, pues… En la mansión Vongola ― Respondió Kyoko como si nada, ― Es el lugar más seguro para ustedes, teniendo en cuenta que intentaron asesinarlos ― Hana suspiró, pero apoyó lo dicho por su amiga.

― Es cierto, no deben preocuparse por pequeñeces ― Comentó al ver los poemas que eran las caras de esos dos ― Sawada me mandó para ver si ya estaban despiertos. Quisiera hablar con ustedes.

[…]

La sala de juntas de la mansión Vongola parecía el escenario de una batalla campal. Se podían escuchar gritos, risas y palabrotas no aptas para niños… salidas de la boca del menor de los guardianes.

Tsuna suspiró por enésima vez, sobándose la sien. Él ya sabía que al estar al mando de la más grande mafia del mundo iba a ser difícil, agregándose eso a los guardianes que tenía, pero al resignarse a tomar tal puesto nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con todo eso… todos los días.

Después de dos explosiones más, el décimo Vongola suspiró y se puso de pie. ― ¡Cálmese todo el mundo! ― Gritó, momentos después llegó el silencio. Sus guardianes se dividían en dos grupos sentados a su lado, a la derecha estaba Hayato, Ryouhei y Lambo; a su izquierda se encontraban Takeshi, Chrome y Mukuro… Kyoya estaba de pie en una esquina alejada de la mesa.

En la mesa se encontraba también el jefe de la familia Shimon – Kozato Enma – junto a tres de sus guardianes, Kouyou y Julie solo se encogían en la mesa, no es como si les tuviera miedo a Tsunayoshi o siquiera a Enma, pero el pelirrojo seguía siendo su jefe y sabían que estaban en problemas. Además, Adelheid se encontraba junto a ellos, y a ella si le tenían miedo.

Al lado del jefe de los Shimon se encontraba el jefe Carvallone – Dino – en compañía de su fiel mano derecha, Romario. Frente a ellos se encontraban sentados los de la familia Milliafiore, con Byakura al lado de Mukuro para poder molestarlo tan pronto como se diera la oportunidad.

En la esquina más alejada de la mesa se podía ver a Naito Longchamp, a diferencia del resto, el jefe de la familia Tomaso estaba solo.

― Esto es serio ― Se escuchó la voz de Uni, sentada al lado de Byakura. La jovencita tenía una mirada seria, dirigida hacia la mesa. Pocas veces habían visto a la ex arcobaleno así.

― No es para tanto, Uni ― Dice el albino junto a ella, sin perder su tan característica sonrisa. Sin embargo, una mirada dura de la segunda al mando en Milliafiore le hizo callar.

― ¡Byakura, personas inocentes se están viendo involucradas en esto! ― Intenta Explicarle el décimo Vongola la gravedad de la situación al susodicho. ― ¿Qué está pasando? ― Voltea esta vez a donde está Longchamp, en busca de una explicación.

― Oh, bueno, Sawada-chan ― Comienza a hablar, observando de reojo a Dino y a Enma, quienes intercambiaban miradas. ― Esto es un problema que inicio ayer en una cantina ―. Tsuna arqueó una ceja, completamente confundido. Volteó a ver a su mano derecha, pero este parecía tan confundido como él. ― De la nada, dos grupos comenzaron a pelear… pero la pelea se detuvo antes de que alguien golpeara a alguien.

La décima generación se observó extrañada, unos a los otros, era extraño escuchar de una pelea entre mafias o pandillas, sin golpes. Y no era solo porque ellos fueran los más desastrosos del bajo mundo.

― Al parecer ― Adelheid, sentada entre Lambo y Julie, tomó la palabras ― la pelea fue reemplazada por una apuesta. ― Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entendiendo que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. ― Aoba Kouyou y Katou Julie vienen con nosotros como testimonio de lo que pasó… Ya que a estos dos se les ocurrió entrar al juego de las apuestas. Pero no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de expurgarlos de sus faltas ―.

― Veamos si entiendo bien la situación, ― Comentó Tsuna, irguiéndose en su silla con un suspiro. ― Algunos grupos de mafiosos hicieron apuestas en un bar… ¿y es correcto suponer que para no perder, quieran eliminar a la competencia? ―.

― ¡Exactamente! ― Exclamó Naito, en un tono tan fuerte que era seguro que no podía leer el ambiente en el cuarto, ― Esos dos y yo apostamos por _Nanase-chan_ , estoy seguro que el gana ―.

― ¡Eso si no lo matan primero, idiota! ― Grita Hayato.

― Yo dudo que lo vuelvan a intentar, Hayato ― Comentó el castaño. ― Pero… quiero que sean honestos conmigo… ¿Alguien más en esta mesa forma parte de esto? ―.

El silencio reinó un momento, pero paso poco tiempo para que dos manos más se alzaran en la mesa… El jefe Cavallone y el jefe Milliafiore.

― ¡Byakura! ― Exclamó Uni, perpleja. Ganma, quien siempre iba como escolta de la princesa, le mandó una mirada dura, cargada de odio, al albino.

― ¡D-dino-san! ― Gritó de la sorpresa el décimo Vongola. El rubio compuso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, en una búsqueda de una buena excusa.

― ¡Explícate, caballo! ― Exigió el guardián de la nube Vongola, quien ahora se veía preparado para atacar al rubio.

― ¡Calma Kyouya! Yo solo lo hice por diversión, nunca esperé que todo se tornara en esto ― Se excusó. Tsuna suspiró.

― ¿A quién le apostaste? ― Cuestionó Tsuna.

― Al americano, descuida, aún no llega a la ciudad, yo lo esperaré personalmente en el aeropuerto para que no suceda lo mismo que con el japonés ― Explica el jefe rubio ― Sin embargo. Sé que Vongola tampoco lo iba a atacar, pero yo me preocuparía por el competidor de Australia ―.

― ¡Espera, Dino-san! ― Tsuna vuelve a levantarse de su asiento al escuchar a la persona que consideraba un hermano mayor. ― ¿Vongola? ¿Estás diciendo que alguien de Vongola también está metido en esto? ―.

― ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes!? ― Gritó Byakura mientras se ponía de pie, alarmando a más de uno. ― Dijo que haría lo posible para ganar… ¡Tsunayoshi-kun, es posible que el competidor de Australia corra peligro! ―.

― ¿Por qué? ― Al castaño no le daba buena espina preguntar.

― ¿Estás pensando que un Vongola lo va a atacar? ― Preguntó Yamamoto Takeshi, intentando seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

― ¡Espera friki del béisbol! ¿Por qué un Vongola atacaría a alguien inocente? ― Gritó Gokudera.

― Pues… se me ocurre que sea alguien interesado en ganar… y que prefiera no seguir las ordenes de Tsuna ― Comentó él.

― No puede ser ― Con exasperación, el décimo Vongola se llevó una mano al cabello. ― ¿Xanxus? ― Esa persona en especial, desde que había accedido a ser el líder, había sido la más difícil de tratar.

― El apostó por el Inglés ― Comentó Dino.

― Descuida, Tsunayoshi-kun, si sigues así te quedaras calvo antes de los treinta ― Comentó Byakura.

― ¿Por culpa de quién sería? ― Contestó de regreso. Un disparo se escuchó en la sala. Una bala acababa de pasar volando cerca de mejilla del castaño. ― ¿Qué te ocurre, Reborn? ― Grita Tsuna hacia el niño de seis años que lo observa desde una esquina de la habitación, la realidad era que el castaño no lo había notado desde que inicio la reunión.

― Cálmate, Dame-Tsuna ― Pidió el niño, este vestía un traje caro, usaba un sombrero y mantenía una pistola verde en su mano. ― Lo que hay que hacer ahora es asegurar la seguridad de los nadadores de Australia y de Japón ―.

― Ahora que lo recuerdo… ― Murmura Longchamp, pensativo. ― El amiguito de Sawada apostó por ese tal Mikoshiba ―. Todo se volvió silencioso, nadie se atrevió a recriminarle algo a Reborn, e incluso Tsuna se veía contrariado.

― Eso da igual ahora ― Reborn zanja el asunto. ― ¿No deberías ir y poner al corriente de la situación a Nanase y compañía? ―.

Tsuna suspiró… ¿Cómo se supone que lo hiciera?

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Por sí no entendieron... No hablaré de apuestas que hicieron otros mafiosos fuera de Vongola y sus aliados. Respecto a estos, Kouyou y Julie de Shimon apostaron por Haruka, al igual que Longchamp; Byakuran apostó por Rin; y Reborn apostó por Mikoshiba xD Que como recordarán, en la segunda temporada se dice que también opto por la natación profesional. Xanxus y Dino apostaron por otros competidores.

No podía dejar que Reborn! no apostara (?) xD

Espero les gustara :3 saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

¡Primera actualización del 2016!

Me preguntaba lo que terminaría primero, si esta actualización o la de Dear. Pero en vista de que llevo menos de doscientas palabras en ese otro capitulo, decidí dedicarme a este :v además de que me divierto mucho con Makoto (?).

* * *

 **\- Capitulo 3 -**

* * *

Después de desayunar, Kurokawa se retiró de la habitación y Sasagawa se encargó de acompañarlos hacia la sala de juntas, donde esperaba el jefe. La rubia les habló de él, al parecer le tenía mucho apreció, Makoto pudo notar lo mismo de la otra chica, ninguna de las dos parecía temerle u odiarlo.

Al castaño se le hacía extraño eso, es decir… La chica parecía un ángel. Haruka por su parte, tenía dos opciones sobre el comportamiento de Kyoko: Podía ser más "mala persona" de lo que parecía, porque después de todo estaba alabando a un capo de la mafia, o la otra opción, que también le parecía factible, era que Sasagawa Kyoko era una estúpida incapaz de diferenciar entre las intenciones de una persona.

Sí, definitivamente debía ser la segunda.

Cualquiera de las dos, no es como si al azabache le importara, sin embargo… Se estaban involucrando en algo malo, muy malo, si la mafia hacía un movimiento contra ellos Haruka quería saber cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudarlo a escapar del problema junto a Makoto. Realmente quisiera saber… ¿Quién es esa tal Kyoko?

De la nada, la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble, con un acabado bastante elegante. Makoto tragó grueso, y las manos de Haruka comenzaron a sudar. — _¿Es aquí?_ —Se preguntó mentalmente el azabache, poniéndose imperceptiblemente, delante de Makoto. La rubia tocó la puerta dos veces antes de que una voz la dejara pasar desde el interior.

—Tsuna-kun, Hana dijo que querías hablar con ellos — Kyoko dio un paso a la izquierda, mostrando a sus acompañantes. Tsuna le sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Así es, gracias Kyoko-chan — La rubia les hizo una señal a los nadadores para que entraran a la sala de juntas, en seguida Tsuna se giró hacia las personas que los observaban con curiosidad — La junta se acabó, me gustaría hablar con los jefes de las familias aliadas a Vongola que se vieran involucradas con esta situación más tarde, ¿Por qué no pasan al comedor? —.

—Me encantaría, hermanito — Respondió un joven mafioso rubio, el primero en levantarse. — Pero tengo asuntos que tratar. Me haré cargo de la seguridad del americano por mi parte — Se acercó al castaño para decirle en voz baja lo siguiente, — Si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy para ti —.

—Gracias, Dino-san — Respondió el jefe Vongola, sonriéndole. El rubio sacudió su mano en una despedida y salió de la sala, seguido muy de cerca de un hombre en traje negro. Uni se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó a los nadadores que observaban la puerta por la cual se acababan de ir Dino y su subordinado.

—Buenos días — Saludó la chica con una reverencia. — Ustedes deben ser el nadador olímpico y su acompañante. Es un gusto conocerlos. — Les regaló una sonrisa sincera, que ella no estuviera al tanto de los deportes no significaba que no le emocionara conocer atletas nacionales, sobre todos si estos vienen desde otro país.

Un chico de cabellos verdes se acercó a ellos, llevaba unos lentes que de inmediato les hizo recordar a Rei. Cuando se detuvo frente a ellos, se subió el puente de los lentes por la nariz y carraspeó un poco.

—Mi nombre es Aoba Koyo, y… — El pobre tipo de pudo terminar de hablar, pues una chica se les acercó corriendo y, cuando estuvo detrás del joven que se acababa de presentar, le dio una patada en la cabeza, con tal fuerza que lo azotó en la pared. Incluso el joven jefe Vongola se asustó, aunque lo disimuló bien… una ventaja de tener por tutor a un espartano sicario.

Haruka sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas, con la falda que traía puesta esa chica, él fue capaz de verle la ropa interior. Decidió distraer su atención y ver a su amigo, pero este casi se desmayaba, el azabache no supo si fue por lo salvaje de la patada o por el tremendo sonrojo en su cara debido a las pantaletas blancas de la joven. Tal vez ambas.

— _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ — Se preguntó el más alto.

—¡Tu cállate que no he terminado con ustedes dos! — Dijo tranquilamente ella. Los nadadores observaron al agredido, casi podían ver su alma salirse por su boca. Julie y Enma se acercaron, de más está decir que el primero lo hizo un poco asustado.

—Adelheid, no hagas eso frente a los invitados de Tsuna-kun, los asustaras — Reprendió tranquilamente el pelirrojo. La chica los observó con el ceño fruncido, esto hizo temblar a Makoto, quién inconscientemente se escondió detrás del más bajo. Sin embargo, la ira que esperaba saliera de ella nunca llegó, en vez de eso hizo una reverencia.

—Lo siento, debí contenerme. — Y cuando se incorporó golpeó con el puño cerrado la cara de Julie, cuando cayó en las mismas condiciones que Aoba, Adelheid se agachó y los tomó del cuello de su camisa, uno en cada mano — Con permiso — Y salió de la habitación como si nada, arrastrando a sus compañeros.

Los amigos de la infancia intercambiaron miradas, los mafiosos no lo sabían pero ambos jóvenes estaban teniendo una _pequeña_ conversación telepática. — _¡Todos están locos, locos!_ — Fue lo que Haru pudo leer en los orbes llorosos de su amigo. — _Cálmate…_ — Era lo que intentó transmitirle, mirándolo a los ojos. — ¡ _No puedo, Haru!... ¡NO PUEDO!_ —.

Como siempre, le tocaba a Haru guardar la calma. Desvió los ojos de los de su amigo y observó al jefe mafioso con el que se había encontrado con anterioridad, cuando pensó que todo era un sueño, y el que eso fuera real era algo de lo que aún no estaba seguro.

—Tranquilos — Kyoko, quién aún no se iba, puso una mano en el hombro de Makoto, intentando calmarlo. — Son buena gente, no les harán daño —.

— _¡Si fueran buena gente no serían mafiosos!_ — Pensó Makoto, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aun así, pareciera que el jefe lo intuyó, pues se río un poco y con una sonrisa les habló.

—¿Por qué no se sientan? Yo les explicaré la situación, — Con un ademán de su mano, señaló los asientos al lado de un pequeño niño. Los nadadores se preguntaron por qué había gente tan joven envuelta en la mafia, ninguno de los dos permitirían que Ran o Ren terminaran así, y menos siendo tan jóvenes.

[…]

Después de la llegada de los nadadores a la sala de juntas, esta se vació a tal grado que solo quedaron nueve personas además de ellos, entre los cuales podían contar al jefe Vongola y dos niños.

Oh, claro, también se encontraba el joven de la tarde pasada, el jefe Tomaso por lo que ahora sabía, desmayado en una esquina del salón, pues antes de irse decidió pedirle un autógrafo a Nanase. Está de más decir que al carnívoro, Hibari Kyouya, quien había tenido que soportar estar encerrado en una junta rodeado de una manada de herbívoros, le cansó tanta palabrería y terminó con el problema, mordiéndolo hasta la muerte.

Tsunayoshi comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasaba, y disculpándose en el proceso por haberlos involucrado. Makoto comenzó a preocuparse por Rin, y cuando preguntó el jefe le confirmó que él también estaba en peligro. Mientras tanto, debido a tantas interrupciones y peleas finiquitadas por Tsuna, Haru perdió interés en lo que estaban hablando (Ahora un poco más convencido de que tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto por esas personas), y comenzó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo iban a estar así… ¡Haruka necesitaba ser libre! ¡Vivir sin ataduras y….! ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Todo lo que quería era una piscina! ¡Qué se joda el mundo! Haruka Nanase necesitaba entrar en el agua… ¡Ya!

—Sería una lástima asesinar a alguien tan lindo como tú… Puedo ser tu escolta personal si gustas. — Extrañamente, para todos, esas palabras vinieron de un joven de cabello azulado y ojos heterocromaticos. Quién observa nada más y nada menos que a Makoto.

Okey… Olviden lo de despreocuparse. ¡No iba a confiar en alguien que coqueteaba con su mejor amigos en sus narices!.

—Eh- gracias — Contestó Makoto, sonrojándose por el cumplido escondido en la reciente oración.

—¡Cabeza de piña, deja de coquetear con todos! — Grito un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes. Un poco cabreado porque el guardián de la niebla no hacía más que coquetear con cada persona nueva –y bien parecida, la verdad sea dicha – con la que se encontraba. No era que a él le interesara lo que hiciera, ¡Pero hasta el idiota del boxeo se había dado cuenta de la mirada triste de Chrome!.

Con el tiempo, la guardiana de la niebla se había convertido en un miembro del equipo muy querido… No por nada eran _famiglia_.

—Bien… — Tsuna cortó la pelea antes de que esta siquiera ocurriera, lanzando una mirada dura al guardián de la niebla. — ya que ustedes dos van a convivir con nosotros en la mansión en lo que el peligro pasa… será mejor pasar a las presentaciones. — Carraspeó la garganta y continuó, — Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, como saben, soy el jefe de Vongola. Y todos los que están aquí son mis guardianes —.

—Tú nombre suena muy japonés — Comentó Haruka.

—Eso es porque **yo** soy japonés — respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa nostálgica, ambos chicos se vieron confundidos, — Nací en Namimori… Por lo que escuché, ustedes son de un pueblito costero, ¿Iwatobi? —.

Ante tal información, Makoto volvió a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Haru, la mafia nos está investigando! — Volteó a ver a su amigo de la infancia, agarrando sus hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente — ¡Tiene nuestros datos y nuestras familias están en peligro! — Ante esto, el movimiento en los hombros de Haru aumentó.

—¡Ya cálmate! — Gritó de nueva cuenta el de cabello blanco platinado y ojos verdes.

—No es eso, el que Nanase sea de Iwatobi es un dato conocido — Mencionó un joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa en su rostro — Y el que seas su amigo de la infancia hace obvio que tú también lo seas.

Makoto dejó de zarandear a su amigo y volteó la vista hacia el joven que acababa de hablar, — Oh… — Fue lo único que murmuró, bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado, a lo que el otro comenzó a reír despreocupadamente.

—Pero creo que es algo que alguien normalmente pensaría de la mafia, — Comentó recargándose en el asiento. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, y soy el guardián de la lluvia de Tsuna —.

—¡Idiota, yo soy la mano derecha del décimo! — Gritó el albino de ojos verdes, de nueva cuenta, — ¡Yo soy el guardián que debería presentarse primero! —.

—Ya, ya… Preséntate entonces — Respondió Takeshi. Para este momento, tanto Haruka como Makoto habían notado que el más normal en la sala era el tal Yamamoto.

—¡Eso haré, no tienes que decírmelo! — Espetó de mal humor el otro, después pasó su mirada a los nadadores. — Yo soy Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha del décimo y guardián de la tormenta —.

—¡Yo sigo, yo sigo! — El niño de once años (De cabello estilo afro y ojos verdes) se levantó, alzando la mano para tomar su turno. — Yo soy el asombroso Lambo y soy el guardián del trueno de Tsuna-nii —.

—No tengo porque soportar a tantos herbívoros — Masculló Hibari, con una venita palpitando en su sien. Tsuna supo que corría el peligro que su guardián comenzara a pelear (Más aún cuando Mukuro realizó un comentario filoso sobre " _alondra-kun_ "). Por él no había problema, se había acostumbrado a detener las peleas entre Hibari y Mukuro, pero los chicos a su cuidado podían asustarse más de lo que ya estaban.

—Si quieres retirarte, eres libre de hacerlo — Le dijo con una sonrisa, el carnívoro lo miró entre agradecido y retador (Algo muy normal en él) y se marchó sin decir nada más. — Tendrán que disculparlo — Murmuró después de su salida, volteando a ver a sus invitados — Creo que por hoy ya le he pedido mucho, él es Hibari Kyouya, mi guardián de la nube y odia las multitudes. No se preocupen, es peligroso pero solo no se metan en su camino y todo estará bien —.

A pesar de que Tsuna sonreía al decir esto, Makoto no se pudo calmar después de escucharlo, — _¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe?_ —.

—¡Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryouhei, soy el guardián del sol y mi lema es AL EXTREMO! — Gritó el de cabello blanco corto, quien usaba una bandita en el puente de su nariz. Gokudera se sobresaltó, ya que escuchó el grito muy cerca de su oído. Haruka frunció el ceño, recordando que en la tarde anterior fue ese chico el que llegó a curar a Makoto con brillitos mágicos de dudosa procedencia.

—¡Idiota, nos dejarás sordos a todos! — Exclamó el de ojos verdes, a lo que Yamamoto río despreocupado y el niño, que ahora sabían se llamaba Lambo, solo lo llamó "Bakadera", lo que ocasionó que el guardián de la tormenta intentara tomar al más pequeño por los curiosos cuernos que, ahora notaban, salían de su cabello.

—Kufufufu — La extraña risa provenía del joven sentado al lado de Yamamoto, ese joven de ojos heterocromaticos que coqueteó con Makoto tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad, Haruka lo miró mal. — Mientras ellos se matan, me presentaré yo. Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, tengo la mitad del puesto como guardián de la niebla. Chrome es quién tiene la otra mitad —.

Al decir esto, inconscientemente, los nadadores voltearon la mirada hacia la única chica que quedaba en la sala. Ella y el niño parado detrás del jefe eran los únicos que no habían hablado hasta el momento. Con las mejillas sonrojadas habló, fuerte y claro.

—Yo soy Chrome Dokuro, llámenme Chrome, como Mukuro-sama ha dicho, soy la otra guardiana de la niebla —.

—Es un gusto — Le sonrió Makoto. Haruka se preguntó porque su mejor amigo era… ¿bipolar?

El niño, de unos seis o siete años y vestido de traje, se acercó unos pasos al jefe y habló hacia los nadadores. — De mí solo necesitan saber tres cosas. Primera, mi nombre es Reborn. Segunda, soy un asesino. Y tercera, si me molestan están muertos.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro cuando vio al más alto de los nadadores caer de su silla, para luego esconderse detrás del otro como un pequeño cachorro cobarde. ¡Oh, que se iba a divertir con esos dos!

—¡Reborn! — Exclamó Tsuna, a sabiendas de los posibles pensamientos de su tutor.

—¿Qué? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie — Y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, salió de la sala, divertido por haber destrozado los nervios del castaño de ojos verdes y por la mirada desafiante del azabache. Los días en la mansión, al parecer, se harían interesantes.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Quería hacer las presentaciones desde el segundo capitulo, pero se me alargaban las escenas así que no lo había podido hacer hasta ahora. No sé cuantos capítulos me lleve, y menos cuando todo se me alarga. A excepción de Red Refletion, generalmente hago todos los capítulos de mis Long-fics de 2000 palabras, pero ya que estoy comenzando a alargar los de Dear, posiblemente también alargue los de este fic :)

También quiero decir que me di cuenta que en FF no hay "action" como un genero en sí, por lo que decidí dejarlo como "adventure".

Nos vemos en el próximo :) ¿Les gustó? Por si no me conocen, deberían saber que contesto todos los reviews loggueados :) saludos~ n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) ¡Al fin una actualización de este fic! De ante mano disculpen si llegué a poner a algún personaje Ooc, me preocupo principalmente por Rei xD Aunque creo que en verdad reaccionaria a puros gritos en una situación así... a pesar de eso, no sé si exagere XD Igual espero lo disfruten~

Me moría de ganas por escribir sobe Fran xD y Bueno... como saben aún faltan personajes por salir tanto de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! como de Free!, irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia... También, respecto a las edades de los niños... Los arcobalenos daban la apariencia de bebes de un año así que en este fic tendrá apariencia de siete años... I-pin y Lambo que tenían más o menos cinco años, ahora tendrían once, de Fran, Fuuta y Uni no conozco las edades oficiales, pero a Fran le doy entre seis y siete años en la pelea de representantes, a Fuuta uno años y a Uni unos siete (Aunque en el futuro no parecía tan grande, eso es lo que me confunde, es casi tan bajita como Tsuna). Lo aclaro porque hasta ahora las únicas edades que he aclarado son las de los adultos, Lambo y Reborn.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

En la enorme sala de descanso de Vongola, un chico de alrededor de trece años se sentó en el enorme sillón, esperando a que la junta donde su maestro se encontraba, terminara. Moviendo los pies en movimientos oscilatorios, esperaba aburrido a que eso pasara.

Suspiró, aún se preguntaba porque los veían a la banda de Kokuyo-land como simples mandaderos. Sí, el Vongola y su maestro pensaban que no tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer. ¡Por cosas como esas es que piensa muy severamente irse de una buena vez a trabajar con Varia!

El Sawada les había mandado, ya que tenía una junta con todos sus guardianes y familias aliadas, a recoger las cosas que pertenecían a los nadadores, en el hotel donde se estuvieron hospedando hasta el momento. Claro, junto a I-pin y Fuuta, quienes más bien parecían estarlos vigilando para que no hicieras alguna de las suyas.

Pero una vez que llegaron de nuevo a la mansión Vongola, el grupo se dispersó y él se quedó solo con Fuuta. Sin embargo, al parecer el segundo tenía otras cosas para-nada-importantes por hacer, y estando a cargo de cuidar los teléfonos celulares de aquellos nadadores (Únicas pertenencias que tenían con ellos al momento del ataque), hasta poder dárselos a ellos personalmente, relevó tal tarea a Fran.

 _Casi parecía que Fuuta no conocía al ilusionista._

Y con otro suspiro sacó uno de los teléfonos de su bolsillo en el pantalón, el de color verde se le hizo más llamativo (Tal vez por ser del color de su cabello). Después de observarlo por algunos minutos se decidió a revisarlo, tal vez encontraría algo divertido ahí.

Sonrió de forma ladina al leer "contactos" entre las _apps_ del celular, subió la mirada y volteó la cabeza a la izquierda, después hacia la derecha, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie se acercaba a la sala donde estaba, entró a la aplicación.

Fuera quién fuera ese chico, parecía popular entre las mujeres. Haruka, Nagisa, Rin, eran algunos de los nombres que encontró en la lista. Se detuvo al azar en uno, esta chica tenía por nombre Rei, a secas. Fran en serio se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a ser, porque no era correcto y era una falta total a la privacidad de la persona dueña del teléfono… ¡Pero estaba en la mafia! No iba a pararse a pensar en moralidades cuando era prospecto a asesino de élite en Vongola.

Y así fue como mandó al diablo cualquier restricción y marcó.

[…]

La mañana era tranquila, Rei se encontraba leyendo una revista científica mientras Nagisa estudiaba desde un libro de texto, ya que la casa Ryugazaki era más tranquila que la suya, prefería estudiar ahí. Aunque a veces, parecía más excusa para estar junto al de lentes que una verdad absoluta.

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente fue rota por el sonido del celular del más alto. Este lo sacó y al ver quien llamaba, contestó. — ¿Makoto-sempai? — Preguntó, la tarde anterior había estado marcando a sus sempais por insistencias de Nagisa, pero nunca contestaron, por supuesto, el rubio comenzó a idearse mil y un razones para ello y todas incluían algún desliz amoroso entre ambos. Rei era más sensato... pero por si las dudas dejó de insistir en llamar.

La voz al otro lado de la línea pareció titubear. Al aprendiz de Mukuro le sorprendió encontrarse con la voz de un hombre, siendo que el nombre era de mujer. Bien, no iba a cuestionar los gustos de un desconocido.

—Disculpe, ¿Hablo con Fran? — Preguntó la voz que, en definitiva, no le pertenecía a Makoto. Rei frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es usted y porque tiene este teléfono? — Preguntó lo más sensato que se le vino a la cabeza. Lo próximo que escuchó fue que la persona al otro lado de la línea terminaba la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó Nagisa, quien lo observaba con sus ojos curiosos y el libro cerrado sobre la mesa.

—Creo que Makoto-sempai perdió su teléfono — Le comunico el de gafas a su amigo, poco después su teléfono volvió a sonar, sin embargo esta vez contestó sin ver el número que le llamaba.

La misma voz y la misma pregunta.

—¿Se supone que esto es una broma telefónica? — Preguntó en un tono de voz alto y con la mirada de Nagisa sobre él. No obtuvo respuesta, una vez más la llamada se cortó.

—¡Oh, bromas por teléfono, genial! — Exclamó Nagisa desde su lugar.

—¡NO! ¡Esto no es hermoso! — Reprendió el de cabello azulado en un grito, pero Nagisa siguió sonriendo divertido. — ¡¿No deberías estar estudiando?! — Exclamó al ver que el libro ya había quedado olvidado.

A pesar de haber pasado algunos años… la relación de ambos seguía siendo completamente igual.

Con un suspiro, Rei volvió a tomar su revista científica y se concentró en esta. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero lo ignoró, siguió leyendo sin tener la intención de tomar esa llamada.

Timbro una vez.

Timbro otra vez.

Timbró una tercera vez.

Timbró una cuarta.

Quinto timbre.

Silencio.

Rei suspiró, al fin se había dado por vencido. Debería llamarle a _Haruka-sempai_ más tarde, y decirle que alguien usaba el celular de _Makoto-sempai_ para realizar bromas telefónicas de muy mal gusto – y bastante anticuadas, no era para nada hermoso –…

Por supuesto, si es que el azabache contestaba.

El teléfono volvió a timbrar, profanando el agradable silencio en que ambos jóvenes se habían sumergido. El Ryugazaki gritó de desesperación mientras tomaba su teléfono de la mesa, Nagisa lo observaba expectante, juraría que su amigo estaba a punto de lanzar el aparato por la ventana.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERE?! — Gritó al contestar.

—Habla Fran, ¿Alguien ha preguntado por mí? —.

 _Esa tenía que ser… la maldita broma telefónica… más vieja… de la historia._

Con otro grito, Rei cortó la llamada, la risa de Nagisa llenó la habitación. — ¡No le veo la gracia! —.

[…]

Un poco más tranquilo, Rei cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, aún en el pasillo, escuchó una ligera risa proveniente de Nagisa. Con curiosidad abrió la puerta muy lentamente, todo para no hacer ruido. El rubio se encontraba sentado a la mesa, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

— _¿Está hablando por teléfono?_ — Se preguntó al ver que sujetaba su celular contra su oído, — _Me pregunto… ¿Con quién?_ —.

Despacio entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, Nagisa volteó a verlo y le sonrió. La tensión se rompió entonces, se preguntó con quien hablaba pero no hizo ningún comentario, en vez de eso volvió a sentarse frente a Nagisa.

—Si lo que quieres es juntarlos después de una pelea… ¡¿Por qué no fundas un club?, los clubes unen lazos! — Y ahí iba Nagisa de nuevo, Rei recordó todo lo que el más bajito hizo para que se uniera al club y así tener los miembros necesarios para abrirlo oficialmente. — ¡Así es! ¡Encuentra algo que les guste a todos! — El rubio se mostraba emocionado, era extraño que alguien le pidiera consejos. — ¿Amantes de las piñas? Bueno, eso es raro pero supongo que está bien — Escuchó lo que la otra persona le decía antes de volver a hablar, — De nada, a mí también me gustó platicar contigo… Nos vemos —.

Rei había abierto la revista que estaba leyendo con anterioridad pero no la estaba leyendo, se interesó más en Nagisa y lo extraño de la conversación… ¿Qué tenía que ver las piñas con los clubes escolares?

Cuando el rubio dejó el teléfono en la mesa, vio a Rei y le sonrió, — Era Fran, me dijo que le pareces un sujeto divertido y que espera volver a hablar contigo —.

No supo si fue la declaración o la sonrisa con la que lo dijo, pero Rei Ryugazaki se quedó sin palabras.

[…]

Fuuta estaba sentado a la mesa en su propia habitación. Que estuviera en la mafia y tuviera al décimo Vongola casi como un hermano mayor no significaba que descuidara la escuela. El ejercicio de matemáticas que llevaba media hora intentando resolver era muy difícil, se preguntó si alguno de sus _hermanos mayores_ le ayudaría, aunque seguramente estarían muy ocupados con los problemas de nadadores.

Pensó entonces que sería mejor preguntarles a las chicas. Sí, en definitiva Kyoko o Hana podían serle de mejor ayuda en estos momentos. Decidido tomó el cuaderno de ejercicios y salió de la habitación en busca de las dos chicas.

Pensó que tal vez, ahora que Tsuna-nii tenía a los nadadores en la sala de juntas, Kyoko debía estar en su habitación, podría haber ido a buscar a Hana pues él sabía que Kurokawa fue de las mejores en su clase, pero la azabache ya había sido un poco mezquina con él veces anteriores… Ya le habían comentado el odio que le tenía a los niños, pensó que al ser más grande que Lambo e I-Pin iba a salvarse de tal trato… se equivocó.

Y en definitiva, no esperó encontrarse con la mirada desdeñosa de Hana al tocar la puerta del cuarto de Kyoko. — E-estoy buscando a Kyoko-nee — Dijo con una gotita de sudor bajando por su nuca, la mirada fría de la mayor le caló un poco en el alma. Sí, estaba exagerando un poco, pero el escalofrío que sintió en la espalda no era exageración.

—Está al teléfono, pero pasa si quieres — Dio media vuelta y dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara a la habitación. Fuuta entró y lo primero que notó fue a la rubia hablando por teléfono, recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Cuándo vienes? — Le pregunta la rubia, la sonrisa en su rostro le dice a Fuuta que estaba muy feliz de haber recibido esa llamada. — ¡Eso será genial! — Exclamó, el más joven buscó donde sentarse para esperar a que la otra terminara con la llamada. Se preguntó con quién estaría hablando, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Más importante era… ¿Estará Fran cuidando de los teléfonos que le dio? Si hacía una de sus travesuras usuales, estaría en problemas. Le rezó a todo lo que conocía porque el ilusionista se tomara el trabajo en serio… Sí, trabajo, aún si solo era vigilar dos celulares. Ni Fran podía no hacerlo… ¿Cierto?

—Bien, será una sorpresa entonces. Nos vemos — Kyoko cortó su llamada y volteó hacia donde él se encontraba. — ¡Fuuta! ¿Ocurrió algo? — Se acercó al menor, quién abrió su cuaderno y le explicó a la rubia su problema. Hana leía una revista de moda, que pertenecía a su amiga, mientras esperaba que terminara de atender al niño… seguía sin acostumbrarse a la presencia de niños, el presente en la habitación era soportable, también la pequeña I-Pin, pero hablar de Lambo y Fran era otro tema.

[…]

Después de que Reborn abandonara la reunión, Tsuna suspiró. Reborn seguía siendo un sádico que disfrutaba ver el terror en la cara de otras personas. — Discúlpenlo también, no se asusten, él… — Iba a decir que no haría nada, pero el Hitman, si bien hacía trabajos para Vongola desde que término de instruir a Tsuna y no había tenido otro trabajo de niñera (tutor) desde ese entonces, no obedecía a nadie y tampoco podía vigilarlo todo el día, así que prometer algo como eso estaba mal. — Él… es un poco difícil de tratar — Concluyó su frase, recibiendo una mirada incómoda de Makoto.

— _¿Un poco difícil de tratar?_ — Tal vez pudo haber articulado la pregunta de no ser por el nudo en su garganta. De repente notó su vergonzosa posición (" _oculto_ " tras su mejor amigo) y sus mejillas enrojecieron y un poco incómodo se hizo de lado, sentándose en su lugar.

Tsuna sonrió y después se levantó del asiento. — Bueno, eso es todo. — Volteó la mirada a la única chica en la sala, — Chrome, ¿Podrías acompañarlos a sus habitaciones? — Ella también se levantó.

—Por supuesto, _boss_ — Y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eh… Gracias — Tachibana hizo una reverencia y salió nervioso de la habitación, bajo la mirada de todos los guardianes, Haruka ni siquiera habló, solo lo siguió. Una vez que salieron, se escuchó la risa de Yamamoto.

—Que par… — Murmuró, todos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo en que no se podía ver a dos personas tan distintas llevarse tan bien todos los días. Era como si Gokudera y Yamamoto se abrazaran de repente o como si Hibari llegara de la nada y besara a Mukuro.

Más de uno en la sala tuvo esa visión, y no evitaron sentir un escalofrió en la espalda… Era un poco espeluznante siquiera pensar en la nube y la neblina de Vongola (Descartando a Nagi) a solas en una habitación cerrada.

—Bien, hay que armar un plan para resguardar a los otros — Comentó el jefe, volviéndose a sentar, un poco perturbado por lo que acababa de pensar.

[…]

Chrome caminaba en silencio con los nadadores tras ella. Para los vacacionistas era un poco incómodo, pero el de ojos verdes no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, y el de ojos azules… Bueno, él era callado por naturaleza, tal vez de no ser por Makoto habría ya olvidado incluso cómo hablar.

—Mm… Que buen clima hace hoy… ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Makoto, intentando comenzar una conversación. Haruka se palmeó la frente… _¿El clima? ¿En serio? ¡Qué original!_

Bueno… supuso que era mejor que nada.

—Eh… S-sí — Contestó Chrome, la chica no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con extraños, así que jugaba nerviosa con las mangas de su ropa, Pensó sacar su tridente pero se contuvo, su jefe había sido claro con lo de no asustarlos… no de más, pues con lo que todos notaron en la reunión, el castaño se asustaba e impresionaba por todo, pero al final de cuentas, hacer aparecer su tridente de la nada calificaría en asustarlos.

— _De alguna forma… me recuerda al boss_ — Pensó Chrome, un poco divertida por la idea. — ¿E-es la primera vez que vienen a Italia? — Preguntó, intentando salvar la conversación. Ciertamente, desde que se hizo amiga de Kyoko y Haru aquella vez en que viajaron al futuro, la pequeña Nagi había intentado superar su timidez y ser más abierta. Después de un tiempo así, esta era la primera vez que intentaba seguir una conversación con un extraño.

—Sí, así es — Respondió el castaño. — Es un lindo lugar, aunque no pudimos disfrutar de él siquiera un día entero —.

—Cierto, fue un poco desafortunado — Comentó Chrome en un murmuro muy suave.

—Esta mansión es muy grande, por lo que veo — Comentó el castaño, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, de preferencia manténganse junto a alguien que conozca la mansión… podrían perderse — Aconsejó la chica sin voltear a verlos.

—Lo tendremos en mente — Aseguró Makoto, — ¿Verdad, Haru-chan? —.

—Hm… — Fue el único sonido con el que contestó el azabache. Chrome volteó la mirada para observarlos, Haruka seguía con cara de _pocker_ y Makoto sonreía como idiota.

— _Y de alguna otra forma… también me recuerda a Yamamoto_ — Pensó, sintiendo gotitas de sudor bajar por su nuca. — _Y Hibari Kyoya habla más que este…_ — Pensó centrándose en el Nanase. Aún si era solo para decir "Te morderé hasta la muerte", era una oración más elaborada que un "Hm".

—Ehh, volví a perder — Los tres escucharon la voz, sin emoción de por medio, de alguien en la sala a la que el largo pasillo, donde se encontraban, desbocaba. Chrome suspiró y ambos nadadores podrían jurar que de sus labios salía un "No de nuevo" mientras se asomaba al lugar. Ellos la siguieron, la sala donde estaban se veía bastante lujosa, Makoto podría jurar que uno de los sillones valía más que su casa entera.

Sin embargo, recostado despreocupadamente sobre uno de estos, se encontraba un chico bastante joven y de cabello verde, jugando en un celular color azul que los nadadores reconocerían de inmediato, aún si el azabache no solía usarlo. Más con curiosidad que con preocupación, Haruka comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos solo para descubrir que no traía su teléfono celular con él.

—¡FRAN! — La gentil voz de la jovencita que los acompañó hasta ese lugar ahora sonaba muy enojada, su ceño se fruncía de tal forma que la hacía parecer aterradora. El de cabello verde se incorporó en el sillón de un saltó y sin poner los pies en el suelo volteó la cara para verlos ahí parados.

—H-hola — Saludó poniéndose de pie, en pose de saludo militar. Con el teléfono azul en la mano que hacía el saludo sobre su frente, y otro teléfono, idéntico pero de color verde, en la mano izquierda.

—¿Me puedes explicar que haces? — Pregunta intentando sonar autoritaria, Fran la observó y segundos después estiró ambas manos hacia ella, entregándole pacíficamente los aparatos.

—Solo me cansé de esperar… Es aburrido cuando todos están ocupados — Comentó mientras la guardiana de la niebla tomaba ambos celulares. — Fuuta me los dio, me dijo que se los entregara personalmente. Fue duro quedarme aquí esperándolos por horas hasta que la junta terminara, solo para cuidar las pertenencias del aburrido dueño del teléfono azul, que por cierto no tiene fotos ni juegos interesantes, y del dueño del teléfono verde con los gustos raros… —.

Mientras Fran hablaba, Chrome les entregaba sus pertenencias a los chicos que la acompañaban, sin embargo, al escuchar lo último volteó inmediatamente la cabeza, con la expresión más aterradora que el chico de cabello verde había visto en ella.

—¡Fran! — Fue un regaño, sí, y fue tan abrumador que el susodicho se cuadró al escuchar como la joven soltaba su nombre.

—Espera… — Pidió Makoto, un poco incómodo por el enojo de ella. — ¿Por qué dices que tengo gustos raros? — Preguntó inocentemente, que él recordara solo tenía fotos de él con sus amigos (demasiado pocas), no entendía el porqué de tal afirmación.

El de cabello verde lo observó por un rato, — Bueno, tienes contactos con el nombre de mujeres cuando en realidad son hombres —.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Makoto asimilaba las palabras dicha por el más joven…

… _¿Cómo lo sabe…?_

Antes de gritar alguna acusación sobre haber visto su teléfono sin permiso y comunicarse con sus amigos en Iwatobi, Chrome hizo aparecer su tridente de la nada, importándole ya poco lo que pudieran pensar los otros dos, pero al ver esto Fran no perdió tiempo e hizo que la niebla inundara el lugar, escondiéndose en ella… Haciendo así su escape triunfal… Volvería con el equipo de Kokuyo cuando los instintos asesinos de Chrome y los demás – Ya que de seguro la chica lo acusaría con su maestro – disminuyeran.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Espero les gustara :) Yo ya tenía ganas de meter a Rei y Nagisa xD y por supuesto que a Fran, pero se me dificultó porque Fran es Fran xD Amo a los ilusionistas de KHR pero son algo dificiles de tratar xD Sobre todo Mukuro y Fran con sus impertinencias. Y como lo dije en el cap pasado... ¡Más de 3000 palabras para este capitulo!

También agradezco el review que me mandaron como TuNuevaFan, es cierto, puede que no tenga mucho que ver una serie con la otra (Nadadores vs mafia xD) pero sería muy bueno leer más sobre ambos mundos coexistiendo entre sí (Aunque los crossovers en general no son muy amados... a mi me encantan), en fin... aquí está la actualización :)

Y con esto me despido, nos leemos para el próximo capitulo :3 saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

Y después de tanto tiempo... ¡Al fin la continuación! lamento la tardanza, al fin aparece alguién de quién yo, personalmente, estaba esperando por su aparición... Y no precisamente de los personajes de Free! xD Espero lo disfruten...

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

Makoto se dejó caer en la cama, aunque recién era medio día podía decir que su mañana fue bastante ajetreada… Bueno, no todos los días conoce gente poderosa del bajo mundo, ni dementes potenciales, ni siquiera acosadores que roban teléfonos celulares para acosar más personas. Bien, técnicamente el tal Fran no le robo sus pertenencias, pero era un acosador.

 _Tal vez, llamar a Rei y Nagisa - los únicos a los que, al parecer, contactó_ _– sería una buena idea._

Sacó el aparato, pero antes de marcar escuchó la puerta abrirse, cuando levantó la mirada vio a la única persona que podía entrar a su cuarto sin tocar, y no, no era el _acosador_.

Bueno… En el futuro tal vez sea conocido como uno por los Vongolas, pero sea historia se contará sola cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Haru-chan? Pensé que descansarías un rato — Comentó sin despegar su vista de su amigo, sin pisca de delicadeza cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hasta el castaño — ¡Oye, las puertas se ven muy costosas! ¿Puedes tener cuidado? —.

—No estoy a gusto aquí — Dijo sin rodeos mientras se sentaba junto al castaño.

—Lo sé, no podré dormir sabiendo que las sabanas de mi cama cuestan más que el dinero que gana mi papá en un mes —.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso — Comentó Haru, cabizbajo.

—¿Entonces es por el tema de la mafia? — Preguntó Makoto, fijando su vista verde sobre él — A mí también me preocupa. Sawada-san parece buena persona pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un jefe mafioso — Además de existir muchas otras personas extrañas que sí parecían peligrosas en esa casa, empezando por el demonio oculto en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años.

—¡No podemos salir de aquí! — Dijo Haru fastidiado, eso lo había dicho Sawada cuando les explicó la situación en que se vieron envueltos — ¿Cómo voy a relajarme si en las duchas occidentales no puedo sumergirme en el agua? ¡No hay bañeras! —.

Un breve silencio sepulcral se formó después de eso… Seguramente Makoto se estaba preguntando como explicarle a Haru que ese era el **menor** de sus problemas. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos habló.

—El hotel donde estábamos no era muy lujoso así que no tenía una, pero esto es una mansión… Apuesto a que tienen Jacuzzi — Bueno, era Tachibana Makoto, ¿Quién lo culpaba por seguirle el juego a Haru? Después de todo, mientras no se desnudara ahí mismo, todo estaba bien.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta, Haru ya se encontraba en la puerta del baño para comprobar si era verdad. Tan pronto como lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron, — Ya veo… — Murmuró. Inmediatamente se sacó la camisa (Una velocidad bastante abrumadora) y dirigió sus manos al cinto para desabrocharlo, unas manos grandes lo sujetaron rápidamente.

—¡NO TE DESNUDES EN MI HABITACIÓN! — Gritó sonrojado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que Sasagawa Ryouhei, caminando rumbo a la habitación de su hermana menor, pasaba por la puerta en ese momento.

—Vaya, los nadadores gays sí que son EXTREMOS — Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que a estas alturas los guardianes Vongola ya habían conocido cosas más locas. Así es como Ryohei siguió con su camino, restándole importancia.

[…]

El avión apenas llevaba una hora de haber despegado y, a pesar de eso, él seguía sin poder descansar cómodamente en el asiento, había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, una sensación que le avisaba que algo iba a ocurrir.

Como cuando salía con sus amigos en Iwatobi y de la nada sabía que debía alejarse porque Haru estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa, meterse a una fuente y provocarle vergüenza por el simple hecho de que lo vieran a _él_ con _ellos_. Aún le sorprendía que Makoto fuera inmune a eso, Nagisa en vez de sentirse avergonzado o preocupado se divertía cuando eso pasaba, y Rei era el único que sufría al sentir las miradas sobre él, sonrojándolo.

Algo le iba a pasar, algo grande… Aún no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Suspiró, decidió ver las nubes fuera de la ventanilla, como un romántico empedernido, Rin amaba buscar formas en ellas. Era mejor ocupar su tiempo así a preocuparse por algo que no sabe si va a pasar.

A este punto es necesario explicar la razón por la cual Matsuoka Rin se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Japón cuando estaba a dos semanas de una competencia mundial en Italia, era una repuesta fácil. Si bien se ha mantenido separado de su familia desde la escuela media, de vez en cuando es necesario ir a visitar a las mujeres más importantes en su vida, después de todo su madre y Gou siempre lo invitan a visitarlas, y por más que la menor no quiera, Rin la puede escuchar al borde del llanto cada que hablan cuando están a miles de Kilómetros de distancia.

Algunos días en casa no estarían mal, después de todo.

[…]

Una vez que Chrome se llevó a sus invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tsuna se dirigió al comedor donde esperaba encontrarse con Shimon y Milliafiore. Caminaba junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto, dado que le dio permiso a Mukuro de irse con su grupo y Longchamp… bueno, de no haber sido por el ruidoso de Lambo que tropezó con él al querer lanzarle una bomba a Gokudera, nadie hubiera recordado que seguía ahí desmayado.

Tsuna quiso llamar a alguien para que lo trasladaran a la enfermería y recuperara la conciencia por lo menos en una cama, pero Reborn le dijo que había cosas más importantes que hacer, que él vería que hicieran eso luego… No confía en que pase, pero al menos le da la razón a su tutor sobre cosas más importantes.

Ryohei había ido a buscar a Kyoko, ya que recién había llegado de Venecia la tarde anterior. La chica había obtenido una beca para estudiar en esa ciudad, así cada periodo de vacaciones regresaba a la mansión Vongola con su hermano, sus amigos y su novio. Sin embargo, el ataque a los nadadores ese mismo día hizo que sus ganas de descansar desaparecieran, así que tan pronto lo supo ella se ofreció a cuidar de ellos, aun si era lo único que podía hacer, le gustaba ayudarlos. Por tal motivo, ni siquiera su hermano había podido entablar una buena conversación con ella. Aunque tampoco era como si Ryohei se quejara, había pasado la tarde entera junto a Hana.

Y respecto a Lambo… Bueno, podía apostar a que había ido a buscar a I-pin para molestarla.

Al llegar al comedor, es recibido por un "bastardo" por parte de Gamma y un "No te tengo miedo" de parte de Koyo… ¡Genial! Como si no tuviera suficiente con sus propios guardianes.

—Gamma, recuerda lo que dijimos en la mansión… Nada de destrozos en mansiones y bases aliadas solo por diversión. — Regañó Uni, con una sonrisa pequeña que hacía que no pareciera regaño.

—No es por diversión — Exclamó Gamma, — ¡Acaba de ofenderte! —.

—Decir que no me veo tan fuerte como él pensó, no es una ofensa, Gamma — Respondió la ex arcobaleno con una sonrisa, demostrando que no se sentía para nada insultada. El sonido de algo chocando contra la mesa llamó la atención de los Milliafiore, así que tanto Uni como Gamma voltearon para ver lo que había pasado.

Aoba Koyo tenía la cara estampada contra la mesa, Adelheid tenía la mano derecha en su cabeza, obligándolo a quedarse inclinado, acto seguido la chica hizo una reverencia menos exagerada que la que le hizo hacer a Koyo, — Mis más sinceras disculpas, Arcobaleno del cielo —.

Uni la observó antes de sonreírle, — No tiene de que disculparse, Suzuki-san —.

Tsuna carraspeó para hacerse notar, todas las miradas en el lugar fueron a parar a él.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué tal te fue diciéndoles la verdad a esos dos? — Preguntó Enma, a sabiendas de que algo así no sería fácil para su amigo castaño, odiaba meter a personas inocentes en problemas de mafias, aunque en este caso no fue su culpa.

—Bien… supongo — Contestó dudativo.

—Nanase no pareció reaccionar — Ayudó a explicar Yamamoto, — Pero Tachibana parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso —.

La ligera risa de Byakuran se dejó escuchar en la habitación — Igual que siempre… — Murmuró para sí mismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Tsuna quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza al no haber pensado antes en el hecho de que tenía ahí, en ese preciso momento, a los otros dos cielos pertenecientes al trinisette. Uni, el arcobaleno del cielo que puede dar miradas al futuro (A veces imprecisas, pero eran de mucha ayuda), y Byakuran, el poseedor del anillo mare, que puede hablar con sus alter egos de mundos paralelos.

—Uni, Byakuran ¿Pueden ayudarme? — Pidió Tsunayoshi, — Sé que Matsuoka y Mikoshiba entrenan en Australia y Japón respectivamente, pero si Xanxus ya se puso en marcha ayudaría mucho saber si en serio se encuentran ahí —.

[…]

En la piscina olímpica de Australia un grupo de nadadores se encontraban en posiciones de salida para hacer un recorrido de cuatrocientos metros. Al lado de esta se encontraba un hombre con cronometro en mano, listo para medir el tiempo de los nadadores.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, tres… dos… un…

Antes de terminar el conteo con el número uno, la puerta que daba a la calle explotó… ¡De la nada! Como en cualquier película de acción.

Si de algo le podemos dar crédito a Xanxus era de su especial forma de entrar en escena…

[…]

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estarían ahí, Tsunayoshi-kun? — Preguntó Byakuran sin dar una respuesta en concreto.

—Solo lo siento, podemos decir que es mi híper intuición Vongola — Respondió el castaño. Byakuran sonrió complacido.

—Tienes suerte, aunque no poseo tu súper intuición a mí se me ocurrió lo mismo — Comentó con esa sonrisa en la boca aun, ganándose algunas miradas confundidas y otras curiosas. — Pensé que debía haber algún mundo donde supiera algo sobre ellos y tengo información interesante —.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo pudiste comunicarte con tus "yo" de otros mundos si no te vi en ningún momento meditar? — Preguntó Gamma, como siempre, no confiando en él.

—Medité… cuando fui al baño. No quería alertarlos por si no llegaba a encontrar algo — Dijo con su sonrisa divertida, la cara del rubio al escuchar eso era divertida para el albino.

—Pero… ¿Pero por qué en el…? — En serio iba a preguntarlo, pero dirigió su mirada a la princesa, Uni se encontraba sentada entre Byakuran y él, y lo observaba con una mirada que parecía decir "Se breve por favor". — Olvídalo, ya me callo — concluyó.

[…]

Debido a la reciente explosión muchas personas se tiraron al piso y pusieron sus manos sobe la cabeza, como si eso fueran a protegerlos de los escombros. Unas fuertes pisadas resonaron entre las paredes, a paso constante, un azabache de ojos color rojo caminó entre personas asustadas, llegando a pisar alguna que otra deliberadamente.

—Disculpen a mi jefe — Detrás del azabache entraron cinco personas más… Cuatro hombres y un niño de cerca de siete años. El que se disculpaba era el más raro de todos, hablaba un tanto afeminado y su peinado consistía en una cresta verde — Cuando se trata de negocios se pone serio —.

[…]

—Existe un mundo en el que tú y ellos se conocieron debido a un viaje escolar de secundaria, pero Mako-kun y Haru-kun no eran los únicos en el viaje, entre los chicos que conociste esa vez había una chica. Ellos supieron que ustedes estaban en la mafia debido a que salvaste a esa chica cuando fue secuestrada mediante engaños — Relató Byakuran, con todos los ojos fijos en él. — No está ligada a la mafia pero ella estudió periodismo, sabe buscar información y de vez en cuando ayuda a Vongola si de eso se trata, pero no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun, solo pocas personas en Vongola y pocos aliados saben de ella —.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esta chica con Matsuoka Rin? — Preguntó Julie lo que todo presente quería saber —.

[…]

—¡Basura! — Gritó Xanxus agarrando del pecho de la camisa al entrenador, interrumpiendo su práctica. Nadadores y espectadores se encontraban asustados, mirando al pobre entrenador horrorizados.

—¿S-sí? — Preguntó el hombre, asustado.

—¡Estoy buscando a Matsuoka! ¿Dónde está? —.

[…]

—El nombre de esta chica es Matsuoka Gou — Respondió radiante el albino, Vongola, Shimon y Gamma se sorprendieron de la noticia.

—¿Son parientes? — Preguntó Enma.

—Así es, eso me lo confirmó Kou-chan en persona — Corroboró Byakuran — Son hermanos —.

[…]

El entrenador tartamudeaba sin poder dar una respuesta en concreto. — C-creo que no e-está aquí — Fue la única oración que Xanxus comprendió.

—¿Dónde está? — Su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite peligroso, y si no obtenía respuestas la situación se iba a poner fea.

—No sé — Chilló el hombre, aún sujeto por la camisa, — Dijo algo sobre visitar a alguien antes de irse a Italia — Confesó todo lo que sabía.

—¡¿Dónde?! — Rechinó los dientes.

—No dijo pero él es japonés — Confesó, — Debió haberse ido a Japón. — Xanxus tronó la lengua.

—Descuide jefe — Habló el menor en el grupo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha y su cuerpo entero por una capa hasta los tobillos. — Lo rastraré —.

—Que sea rápido — Exigió Xanxus, soltando la camisa del hombre, dejándolo caer al suelo. — No quiero que las escorias interfieran con esto — Masculló retirándose del lugar.

—Shi shi shi el jefe se puso serio con la apuesta — Dijo un joven por lo bajo, de cabello rubio y una… ¿Corona de príncipe?

[…]

— Lo más seguro es que Rin-kun viajara a Iwatobi para ver a su mamá y a su hermana. — concluyó Byakuran con su explicación. — Por lo que sé, también tiene amigos y recuerdos de su juventud en ese lugar —.

—Lo dices como si fuera más viejo — Comentó Gamma — Tiene solo veinte años —.

—¿Dijiste Iwatobi? — Preguntó Tsuna. El poseedor del anillo mare del cielo asintió. — Tachibana se veía muy preocupado por él, pero pensé que se conocían por Nanase, quién ha nadado contra Matsuoka —.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad — Murmuró Hayato a su derecha, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Pero si son de la misma edad y todos son de Iwatobi… es posible que los tres sean amigos de la infancia — Comentó Takeshi, a lo que Hayato agregó.

—Y Tachibana también estaba preocupado por otros amigos… tal vez los otros chicos de los que habla Byakuran —.

—Ir por la familia y amigos de alguien para atraerlo a la boca del lobo es muy rebuscado — Murmuró Reborn pensando — Vale más ir directamente por esa persona… Pero si alguien se da cuenta que dos personas comparten un vínculo, justo como acabamos de hacer nosotros… secuestrar a alguien para atraer a ambas personas no suena tan mal —.

—Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro — Comentó Adelheid, comprendiendo lo que el antiguo arcobaleno del sol intentaba explicar.

—Y si se trata de Kou-chan — Prosiguió Byakuran — Tendrían a Mikoshiba también en la palma de su mano —.

—¡Mikoshiba también es de Iwatobi! — Exclamó Tsuna sorprendido.

—Y no solo eso. En el mundo del que les conté parece estar enamorado de Kou-chan — Comentó Byakuran.

—Esto es malo, debemos ponernos en marcha ya — Recomendó Reborn, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos —.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos… —.

[…]

El viaje había sido agotador, pero no podría decir que no valía la pena… Después de tantas horas de viaje, mentiría si dijera que no quería ver a su madre y a su hermana, además de que le gustaría ver a los amigos que había dejado en esa ciudad… Sobre todo a su mejor amigo, a un _kohai_ molesto y a su otro _kohai_ aún más molesto.

En realidad, solo quisiera ver a Sousuke y a Ai… pero desde la última vez que estuvo en Iwatobi notó que Momo se la pasaba pegado al segundo, así que era inevitable verlo también… Solo esperaba que ya no estuviera acosando a su pequeña hermana, porque si no ahora sí conocería la parte de Rin Matsuoka que nadie quisiera conocer.

—¡Rin! — Entre las personas, el nombrado pudo distinguir una cabellera roja bastante conocida, era Gou, quién tenía el cabello un poco más corto y suelto, ella lo saludaba energética mientras corría hasta donde estaba.

La chica se lanzó a abrazarlo efusivamente, Rin subió la vista y vio a su mejor amigo ahí también, caminando a paso tranquilo hasta ellos por el camino que había transitado Gou.

—¡Gou, Sousuke! — Sonrió, mostrando los dientes afilados en su boca. — ¡Tanto tiempo! —.

—Lo sé, te extrañamos mucho, hermano — Comentó Gou, separándose un poco de este. Esa sonrisa valía la pena todas las horas de fastidio en su viaje, sonrió, con Gou y Sousuke se sentía en casa.

—¿Te ayudo con las maletas? — Preguntó su amigo, sin recibir una respuesta tomó una de estas (La que se veía más pesada).

—Oh, wow, esto parece una de esas escenas de películas románticas, ¿No crees? — Comentó divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a los otros dos, la atmosfera creada entre los tres era… reconfortante.

—Después de todo sigues siendo un romántico empedernido ¿No? — Sonrió Sousuke de vuelta, Gou rió divertida entre los dos, se encontraba feliz de volver a escuchar las usuales pláticas entre los dos.

—¡Hey! ¿Seguro que puedes con la más pesada? — Preguntó Rin, captando la atención del otro, — Te dislocaras el hombro así —.

—Rin, calla — Sousuke lo observó seriamente, después sonrió y con su mano libre se tocó el hombro que hace tiempo se había lastimado — He ido a terapias, está completamente curado — Y para hacer valer sus palabras, pasó la meta a la otra mano y rotó levemente el brazo.

—Es bueno escucharlo — Sonrió Rin, mostrando una vez más todos sus dientes.

Feliz de estar en casa.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** No pensaba poner algo sobre un mundo alterno pero me terminó pareciendo una buena idea, ¿Qué opinan? De alguna forma, el capitulo esta vez se lo lleva Rin... pero para mí el que se lo llevó fue Xanxus porque hace rato estaba esperando por fin escribir su aparición... Porque amo a los varia, y aunque fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta, creo que Squalo me quedó muy callado (Pero en realidad solo esperaba que hablara Lussuria xD Mammon y Bel fueron espontáneos, simplemente).

Personalmente, siento que me quedó corto. Pero mejor subirlo de una vez ¿No? Gou... no sé que pareja ponerle. Me gusta con Seijuurou pero no sé si en este fic quede (También he pensado en nuestros mafiosos disponibles... Supongo que mientras no me decida, cualquiera puede pasar). Aun no sé como se me coló Ryouhei en la escena del principio (?) xD

Espero les gustara :) Saludos~


End file.
